As an electrode catalyst for fuel cells, a core-shell catalyst directed at reducing the use of a noble metal (e.g., platinum) is known.
For example, a core-shell catalyst production method is disclosed in Patent Literature 1, which produces a core-shell catalyst by displacement plating using copper underpotential deposition (Cu-UPD).